All The Things I Do
by elfinbunion
Summary: She loved her with all her heart but she had to let her go. It was for the best, she would see. Everything she did was for her. - Yoru/Soi AU Drabble/One-shot


All The Things I Do

Summary: She loved her with all her heart but she had to let her go. It was for the best, she would see. Everything she did was for her. - Yoru/Soi AU Drabble/One-shot

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters I simply use them periodically for my own amusement.

----

"Please…," she sobbed as she fell to her knees, her unsteady legs no longer able to support her. "Please don't do this."

The other turned her back to the heart wrenching sight unable to look upon the face of the one she loved in such an agonizing state. "Its for the best," she tried to reason. "You'll see…its for the best."

"How can it be?" she continued to sob as her lover reached the door. "You're leaving me."

The woman kept her back to the girl who was now just a heap on the floor, her red-rimmed eyes closed as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"But…I love you."

The upright woman's forehead fell against the cool wooden surface of the door trying to draw strength from its sturdy build as tears continually leaked from under her shut lids. Her voice was barely a whisper, "I know."

"Say it back," the down trotted girl pleaded. "Say you love me, I know you still do."

More than anything the girl wanted to hear those three words. Those three little words that always fell so beautifully from her lovers lips whether it be in the throes of passion or as a simple sigh escaping those luscious lips. If she could only hear those words everything would be alright and this nonsense could be over and done with.

"I…can't."

All the other woman wanted to do was tell her. Tell everyone in the whole wide world that this was the woman she loved and would for all of time. She wanted to collapse next to the girl, wrap her in her arms and never let go but she knew she couldn't, not anymore.

This had gone far enough…too far.

She had let herself fall just as hard as the other and she had loved every second of it. But even if the other didn't want to admit it, this was starting to take its toll on the girl and the woman couldn't stand by any longer and watch her lover's life continue to deteriorate.

She had to withdraw, even if it hurt them both.

But still, the muffled sobs escaping her love wrenched painfully at her heart and her fist curled against the wooden grain of the door. Quickly she turned and within seconds the crumpled figure of her once strong and proud lover was once again drawn into her warm embrace. Long slender arms latched around each others frames desperately trying to preserve the moment as words of comfort filled the air.

As the sobs finally subsided the young woman pulled back and ran a gentle hand though the girl's short silky hair, taming the other's ever unruly locks. Her slim fingers dropped, carefully tracing that delicate jaw line before ever so gently brushing her thumb over parted lips.

Glistening eyes bore into hers, the unshed tears held within she was sure were mirrored in her own.

Slowly they were drawn together; their lips meeting in need, want, lust, passion and above all else…love.

However, this kiss was to be their last.

"Goodbye…"

Breaking away from the girl, the woman fled slamming the door behind her. As she slumped against its frame the faint cries of anguish within tore at her soul.

So she ran, flashing away in the blink of an eye. She worked her legs hard as she pushed through the rain coming down in angry torrents. The dark gray sky above seemingly weeping for the girl as its droplets washed away the tears streaming from her blurry eyes.

She kept running, her clothing plastered to her body, goose bumps rising across her flesh as the wind whipped cooling her soaked skin. Her already constricted chest heaving as her lungs fought for oxygen while her feet steadily pounded the pavement.

Still, she pushed through the heavy rain trying to ignore the plea of her heart to go back to the one it loved.

Blinded by tears and rain she ran into someone and stumbled. Reacting quickly, the man reached out and caught her before she fell onto the flooded pavement beneath her feet.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up, the girl could see concerned light green eyes peering out from under a stripped hat held tightly against a blond head.

She nodded meekly, not bringing herself to meet his gaze. She didn't deserve this man's help, he should have let her fall onto the cold hard ground. The resulting pain would be nothing compared to what she had inflicted upon him without his knowing.

He gave a questioning look before continuing on his way, his long green overcoat wetly flapping in the winds as she watched him enter the door she had exited minutes ago.

Finally her legs buckled and her knees hit the pavement as she wept, her stormy grey eyes mirroring the heavens above. Urahara Kisuke, the man she both loathed and envied was home. No doubt comforting his distraught wife, the love of her life.

"Yoruichi…"


End file.
